SN Jukebox: Carry On My Wayward Son
by gupdm
Summary: Optei por trilhar meu próprio caminho. Oneshot. Sem beta. Enjoy It!


**SUPERNATURAL JUKEBOX**

**CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON**

**AUTOR: **GUDORITOS

**DATA: **11/07/2009

**DISCLAIMER: **OS PERSONAGENS, ELEMENTOS E TRILHA SONORA DE SUPERNATURAL NÃO ME PERTENCEM. ASSIM COMO A CANÇÃO USADA, "CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON".

ESTA FANFIC NÃO POSSUI FINS LUCRATIVOS.

FANFIC EM RESPOSTA AO REQUEST DE JULHO, PROPOSTO PELA , O SUPERNATURAL JUKEBOX. UMA ONESHOT, SEM BETAGEM, CONTENDO UMA DAS MÚSICAS DA TRILHA SONORA DA SÉRIE SUPERNATURAL, PODENDO SER, OU NÃO, UMA SONGFIC.

MINHA ESCOLHA FOI PELA MÚSICA "CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON", QUE JÁ APARECEU ALGUMAS VEZES NA SÉRIE, SENDO SUA ÚLTIMA APARIÇÃO, MEU PONTO DE REFERÊNCIA, QUANDO SERVIU PARA RECAPITULAR OS FATOS OCORRIDOS DURANTE A QUARTA TEMPORADA, NA SEASON FINALE, "LUCIFER RISING".

* * *

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Eu tinha feito minha escolha. Desde aquele dia em que o trouxe para a minha vida, da mesma forma abrupta que o papai costumava fazer quando precisávamos nos mudar. Só que com o tempo, as coisas acabaram complicando.

Eu não era o papai, e quando percebi isso, já não havia tempo para voltar atrás. Sam já tinha se tornara um seguidor dos negócios da família, e nada que eu dissesse poderia reverter a situação.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say_

Eu vacilei por muitas vezes, mas minhas glórias não foram poucas, tampouco. Eu queria possibilitar o melhor pra ele, queria proteger meu irmãozinho, e foi por isso que tomei aquela decisão. Não diria que me arrependi, mas se soubesse que naquela época existisse outro meio, não me importaria em optar por ele.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say_

Eu não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas tinha deixado aquele ambiente sujo e cruel para trás, e ao meu lado, penas brancas e auras gloriosas - que no fundo nem eram tão gloriosas assim -, disputavam algo muito além da minha imaginação, até então. E onde eu estava em meio a isso tudo?

Eu estava mais uma vez tentando ser aquilo que eu não tinha conseguido ser. Porém, o que foi criado na minha ausência já era mais forte do que qualquer bala de sal, exorcismo, ou pentagrama na parede. E o que mais pesava naquilo, era a minha incapacidade de fazer algo. Tentava, mas todas as minhas ações eram falhas.

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you*****_

Eu sei que devemos acreditar que existe um lugar bom nos esperando no fim de tudo, mas a minha fé não é baseada nisso. Por toda minha vida fui doutrinado de outra maneira, e agora que conheço bem os dois lados dessa guerra, optei por trilhar o meu próprio. E o tenho novamente ao meu lado, disso estou convicto.

* * *

***Kansas, Carry On My Wayward Son**

Espero que tenham gostado!

Resolvi dar uma mudada na ordem da música, pra encaixar um pouco na fanfic. Fui um pouco preguiçoso, pegando a "Carry On My Wayward Son", que já apareceu umas três vezes no seriado, mas eu gosto tanto dessa música, e do significado que ela tem pra mim que não consegui escrever com outra.

Para quem se interessar em baixar a música, segue o link abaixo:

http: // www. 4shared. com/get/105207490/977211d3/035_-_Kansas_-_Carry_On_My_Wayward_Son. html (_é só excluir os espaços, não esqueçam!_)

E a tradução abaixo pode não estar tão perfeita assim, mas foi a melhor que eu consegui achar. Para todos que leram, o meu muito obrigado, e por favor, deixem suas opiniões!

_Continue meu filho genioso  
Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado  
Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar  
Não chore mais_

Uma vez que eu me levantei acima do ruído e da confusão  
Para perceber por um instante além desta ilusão  
Eu estava voando cada vez mais alto  
Mas eu voei muito alto  
Embora meus olhos pudessem ver eu era ainda um homem cego  
Embora minha mente pudesse pensar eu era ainda um homem louco  
Eu ouço as vozes quando eu estou sonhando  
Eu posso ouvi-las dizer

Continue meu filho genioso  
Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado  
Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar  
Não chore mais

Mascarado como um homem com uma razão  
Minha charada é o evento da estação  
E se eu afirmar ser um homem sábio,  
Certamente quer dizer que eu não sei  
Em um mar em tempestade de emoção movente  
Lançado sou como um navio no oceano  
Eu ajustei um curso para ventos da fortuna  
Mas eu ouço-me que as vozes dizem

Continue meu filho genioso  
Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado  
Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar  
Não chore mais

Continue, você se recordará sempre  
Continue, nada iguala o esplendor  
Agora sua vida não está mais vazia  
Certamente o céu espera por você


End file.
